


Runaway

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: This takes place while Daisy ran away from SHIELD and was on the run as Quake.  Phil finds her injured and vulnerable and instead of taking her in, he takes her somewhere to recover.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Phil found her sleeping in the back of her van. He could hardly believe it when he finally saw her, the dark circles under her eyes prominent in the harsh street light. “Daisy,” he said softly, reaching out to touch her cheek. She was burning up and Phil immediately climbed in the van, closing the door. “Daisy… Hey, wake up.” His fingers brushed a sweaty strand of hair from her cheek, frowning deeply at how unresponsive she was. Her eyes fluttered open when he gently tapped one cheek a few times. “There you are.” 

Her eyes were blurry and he could tell she was having a hard time focusing. “AC,” she asked. Her lips were cracked and he looked around until he found a half empty water bottle. Daisy accepted the bottle, sipping as she came to the world around her. 

As she woke, fear set in. He could feel it in her muscles. She was ready to spring, but looked ready to pass out as well. “Hey, it’s ok.” Coulson ran his knuckles down her cheek and watched as her expression crumbled. Daisy buried her face in his chest, clinging to his shirt hard as she started to sob. All he could do was wrap his arms around her and pull Daisy to him, embracing her through the tears. She groaned, body shaking. 

“Ow,” Daisy pulled away a little and Phil went to release her from his embrace. “No… don’t… Just not so tight.” Phil took that as a cue to pull Daisy in closer as he sat against the side of the van. “I think I’m really sick,” she told him softly as she held out her hand to show the bruises on her arms. 

“Daisy,” Phil’s voice was quite worried, the tone tight. “We should get you to a doctor.” He moved to pull his phone out. 

“Please… don’t take me in like this.” Phil’s heart tightened his whole chest up, thumping hard as she looked up at him with big brown eyes. “I just need an antibiotic and a couple of days.” Her voice was raspy, had that exhausted quality that he remembered her having in those early days as Skye. Phil’s wrist pressed against her forehead as he contemplated her request. She drew his hand down to her chest right over her heart. “Please.” 

She was exploiting the soft spot he had for her and they both knew it. Knowing it didn’t matter, though. What mattered was that she was asking him. “Just until your fever is broken.” Phil was going to be disciplined as it was, searching for Daisy on his own. “Where are the keys?” Phil took them, moving toward the door. “We’re making a stop before I take you to a hotel. I’m not staying in your van for days.” 

Phil stopped at the pharmacy on his way to a motel on the outskirts of town. He stocked up on the essentials in about 15 minutes, hurrying back out to the van to find Daisy still curled up under her blanket in the back. Part of him thought she was going to leave and was incredibly relieved to find her waiting for him. Well, maybe not for him, but at least waiting. He started the van and headed another 20 minutes to an out of the way motel. “Hey… I’m going to get the room key. I’ll be right back.” Daisy turned her face up into his hand and nodded before closing her eyes and resting her head. He didn’t think she’d given up so much as given in. Maybe it was just that she knew she really was _that_ sick. 

The woman behind the counter in the office was nice, giving him the extra pillows and blankets he asked for right there. He was grateful to not have to have housekeeping come to their room. The less people that saw Daisy, the better. He grabbed a couple of books from a take one/leave one shelf near the door before heading back to her. “Thanks.” Phil headed out, stopping at the vending machine because he saw one of Daisy’s favorite chocolate bars. He bought it and stashed between two pillows before heading back to the van. 

Daisy was sitting up at least, looking at him with dull eyes from the passenger seat. “Hey.” She was shivering despite being under the blanket. “This place looks quiet.” She seemed grateful for that and Phil gave her a little smile. She looked more exhausted than he’d ever seen her in the years they’d known each other. 

“Outside of town, pretty rural, rooms that you can drive up to.” Phil pulled the van around the back, parking it directly in front of their room facing out. “It’s got everything.” Daisy was trying to have a sense of humor, smiling a little despite looking like a limp dishrag. “Come on. Let’s get you inside.” Phil came around to the other side of the van quickly, not wanting her to try to walk too far on her own. “Alright,” he asked as he slipped an arm around her waist. 

“Alright,” Daisy agreed, leaning on him heavily. She was burning up, every bit of her covered in a thin, grimy layer of sick sweat. Phil held her close regardless just happy to have her near after looking for her so long, his fingers tucked in securely at her hip. He tried to remind himself that she was sick and probably very scared as she laid her head on his shoulder, that she wasn’t going to be this compliant the whole time, and that once she got better there was every chance she’d fight going back. The relief at having found her was strong and it just amplified as she pressed against him. It made him believe that he really had her and that he might be able to bring her home. That’s all he really wanted out of any of this, to bring her home. 

Phil got them inside and brought her straight to bed, sitting her on the edge. “Stay put while I bring in the bags. What do you need out of the van?” 

“… blue bag, laptop, pillow.” Daisy laid across the foot of the bed, combat boots hanging off the edge. Instead of making her lay so uncomfortably with such heavy boots on, Phil took a moment then and there to take them off. He sat behind her on the bed and drew one foot then the other into his lap so he could unlace and remove the boots. She let out a sigh of relief and wiggled her toes. “Thank you. Those were really far away.” 

“No problem.” Phil patted her calf before he slipped out from under her legs and headed to the van. He glanced at her a moment before heading out the door, seeing that she was already drifting off. Phil was having some second thoughts about taking her to a doctor, wondering if he could find someone discreet in the area that they could trust for a quick house call. Phil brought the bags in along with all the extra bedding and towels. He left her for as long as it took to fill the cooler she’d had in the back of her van with ice then come back and stock it with Gatorade and bottled water. He put it next to the bed and woke her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

Daisy pulled away, grabbing his wrist and twisting hard. It was a good thing that she’d grabbed his mechanical hand and not his real one. “Daisy… Daisy…” Phil’s real hand went to her head, stroking her hair. “I just want you to take some antibiotics and eat a little something.” 

“Not hungry.” 

“Yeah, I get that, but you need to put something in your stomach before you take the antibiotics. I’m taking a guess that you have a bone infection like you had when you first started using your powers a lot. All those little fissures, something’s going to get in eventually.” She wasn’t happy about the theory, but couldn’t disagree with it either. “Let’s see if we can get your fever to break.” He handed her a plastic bowl filled with Cheerios and a bottle of Gatorade. “Finish.”   
“They’re dry,” Daisy complained. 

“You really want dairy right now?” Daisy thought a moment then shook her head. “There were a couple of bananas at the pharmacy. Figured you might like them.” Phil peeled one and broke it in half, putting part in Daisy’s cereal bowl. He popped the other half in his mouth and chewed quick, getting a little smile out of her at his impression of a monkey as he chewed. Phil hadn’t eaten since breakfast and it was after eight at this point, so he was just a little hungry. Daisy ate a few pieces of cereal before breaking the seal on the drink. 

Mostly Daisy picked at the cereal. She did eat the banana and and drank a fair bit of the Gatorade, though, so Phil couldn’t complain too much. She yawned loudly and started to fumble with the fastenings of her jeans. “Help,” she asked quietly. Phil came over and helped her as best he could without being weird. Phil didn’t want her to think that he thought this was sexual because she was sick and that was wrong. Still, Phil wasn’t going to deny the draw Daisy had for him. When he was in her vicinity it was hard for him to focus sometimes. The connection, in his mind, had been almost instantaneous and had just deepened with time and trauma. Being without her had been like losing his right hand too. 

He pulled her jeans down, glancing away as her underwear came into view, a pair of black briefs. They were nothing special other than the fact that they were on her. “Turn.” Phil had helped her step out of her jeans and did what he could to quickly unfasten her bra and help it down underneath her tank top. Daisy was familiar with the procedure and managed to drop the garment from the front of her shirt onto the floor. Meanwhile Phil knew he wouldn’t get the sensation of Daisy’s skin under his fingertips from his mind for quite some time. She climbed into bed and Phil couldn’t stop himself from pulling the covers over her. “Do you want another blanket?” 

“And another pillow?” 

Phil brought them over from the bed he’d be sleeping in. He took the time to unfold the blanket and fan it out over Daisy. When he went to pull it up to even it out with the other blankets, he noticed her eyes were misty. “You ok?” 

“Always.” She wiped away a tear that had fallen and Phil started to really get concerned. “… I didn’t think I’d ever be able to talk to you again. Any of you,” Daisy added. In Phil’s mind, she seemed almost relieved to be going home even though she knew what that was going to mean. 

“Me too,” he admitted. “You have been missed more than you’ll ever know.” Phil’s fingers trailed over her hairline just next to her temple. “Now rest.” Phil slid in the extra pillow. “I’m going to put a few things away then shower. If you need anything, tell me.” He moved to walk away and Daisy reached out to take his hand, squeezing it. Phil knew a thank you when he felt it and just gave her a quick smile back before pulling away. He slipped around the room as quietly as he could, leaving the clock radio between the beds playing a local classical station very quietly to cover any noise he might make. Within minutes, he noticed Daisy’s breathing even out then slow until he was certain she was asleep. 

He put all the stuff he’d bought at the pharmacy away, making sure the medicines he’d gotten for Daisy’s symptoms would be within easy reach should they need them in the middle of the night. He’d also bought himself a pair of sweats with the name of a national park written across the backside. Phil didn’t really care other than knowing they’d be more comfortable to sleep in than his jeans. He stripped out of his sweater next to his bed, tossing it on the edge before heading to the bathroom with the extra towels. Essentially, he took the time to clean up and grab a quick shower while she was asleep because when she woke up it was possible she’d feel better and that was when trouble might happen. Phil came out in his undershirt and sweats to Daisy sitting up in bed shivering. “Hey… what’s up?”

“Got cold.” When Phil got over to her, he felt how hot she was. It was radiating off of her. “A.C.?” Her eyes were clouded with fever and it was clear just how bad she felt as she wrapped her arms around him the moment he got close enough. 

“It’s alright… come on.” Phil gently led her out of bed, holding up most of her weight. He got some Tylenol down her throat and another dose of antibiotics as he filled the tub with cool water. She sat on the toilet white as a sheet. “Drink,” he urged with the cold water as he pushed it gently into her hand. “That’s your job. I’ll handle everything else. You just keep sipping that water. Ok… now up.” Phil helped her up and got her to the edge of the tub before she started to fight him. “You need to cool down, Daisy.” She wasn’t really talking but as she lamely pulled at her tank top, he realized what she wanted. _Shit,_ he thought but figured it was a hell of a lot easier to give her what she wanted and stripped Daisy to her skin, trying hard not to look. That was damn near impossible because she was stunning. Even sick and covered with bruises and old scars, Daisy was a beautiful woman and one he’d tried not to think of in this way quite desperately. . 

“OH!” She let out a cry when her first foot went into the water.

“I know, Daisy… I know.” She seemed to take his words to heart and slowly sunk down into it, shivering as the cold water hit every inch of her hot skin. He laid a couple of wet wash clothes over her shoulders and at the nape of her neck. “Give it a couple of minutes then you can get out. We just need your fever to break.” She was crying, well tears were falling but she looked so far off that he wasn’t sure her mind was anywhere near the hotel room at all. Phil snatched the ice bucket from the other room and brought it back so he could slowly pour buckets of chilly water over her head, carefully blocking her eyes with his real hand. The whole time she was in the bath, her hand was clenched on his forearm, nails digging in hard. She wasn’t stopping him, just staying with him. It had to hurt, but she was tough. He kept it up for as long as she could stand before letting her get out. 

“Ok.” Phil helped Daisy stand, fighting not to look but losing. Hard pink-brown nipples stood out proudly, pulling her breast taught. Her legs came together to nestle around soft skin adorned with a small strip of hair. He wrapped her in a towel quickly, reminding himself that she was his agent. That got his mind moving the right direction and Phil got Daisy out of the bathroom and back into her bed, tucking her in tightly. Her skin was cooler and the thermometer said she was back under 101 degrees. “Hey,” she looked at him, her eyes still a little fever clouded but clearer for sure. “You got two bottles of water down. Do you want any more?” 

She had his hand, squeezing it tight. “No.” She looked at him, frowning. “I got you wet.” Phil saw that she was right. He’d been trying to ignore it and failing miserably as he’d caught a bit of a chill. “I’m sorry.” Her fingers traced the back of his hand. “Sit with me?” She nodded to the bed next to her. 

So Phil sat next to her and told her everything she wanted to know. She held his hand the whole time, eventually pulling him in closer as she pulled it to her chest. His wrist sat over her heart and Phil thought he might die. Though that was how he realized she was cooling. Phil took her temperature and it had dropped to 99 degrees. “How are you feeling?”

“Silly,” Daisy told him honestly. She’d laced her fingers into his by this point and was playing with the lines on the inside of his palm. Every hair on his body was standing on end by the time she looked him in the eye. “Scared.” Daisy sat up, holding the blanket up to cover her chest but revealing her back. He knew all the bruises that littered her skin and wanted every one to heal. He wished she wasn’t doing this to herself. “Glad it was you.” Her hands framed his face and Phil looked away. “No… really. If someone had to catch up with me, I’m glad it was you, A.C.” 

Phil knew he really ought to not take her seriously. Her fever might be breaking but she was still sick, she was still a fugitive, and she was still part of his team. “You should get some sleep if you can.” Phil extricated himself and slipped away, pretending to go clean in the bathroom just so he could put distance between them. When he was sure she was asleep, Phil put up the perimeter. It was a simple toy that Fitz had given them. You simply put one small rod at each corner of a room and let them scan. They’d memorize the very edges and if anyone tried to get out, an alarm was set off. It was meant to turn any room into a prison. Phil might care deeply for Daisy, but he wasn’t deluding himself. This was the only way he would get any sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Phil sat up with a start at the smell of coffee. “Hey… just me,” Daisy called. She was limping but waved to him. Phil’s mind cleared and he remembered that they were in a shitty motel waiting for her to recover a little before he brought her in. “Sorry, I was trying to be nice.” Daisy came over, smiling at him as she offered up a cup of hotel grade coffee. “Three sugars, right?” Phil nodded and shifted up so he could take the cup more easily. “Sorry.” 

“It’s ok… you made coffee.” Phil looked at the alarm clock then did a double take. “It’s after ten.” 

“Yeah,” Daisy said as she sat on the edge of her bed. “… you were really out. I didn’t want to wake you up. If it got nearer to noon, I might have.” 

“I haven’t been sleeping well.”   
Daisy’s hand shot out, gripping his knee. “Not the carving?”

“No… God no… “ He shuddered at the memory. “I’ve been worried. Moving through a lot of time zones.” She flushed because it was her he’d been losing sleep over. “Thanks for the coffee.” He sipped the hot brew, not caring that it was motel coffee, it was sweet and black and strong and Phil closed his eyes to relish it a moment. “Have you eaten anything?” Daisy nodded at the table in the corner where there was only one banana left and all her cereal from earlier was also absent. 

“Plus one of your donuts.” She pointed toward the open package of powdered sugar donuts on the nightstand. “Couldn’t resist.” Phil laughed a little. 

“I’m glad you ate. Antibiotic? Pain killer?”

“Yes, no.” 

“Why haven’t you had a pain killer?”   
“I mean, I had Tylenol,” Daisy told him as she shifted to rest on her side looking at him. 

“You’ve got to be in pain that’s bigger than Tylenol.” He lowered his voice, “I saw your bruises, Daisy.” She flushed and closed her eyes. He got up, setting his coffee aside before he headed to grab her the stronger pain killers. Phil brought them back along with some Tiger Balm and a couple crack to use heating pads. 

“Did you buy out the pharmacy,” Daisy kidded as he started to hand things over. She had that little smile on her face and he knew she must have decided not to fight it. Good. She sat up and took the pill. “Can you do my back,” she asked. Apparently his having already seen her bare had broken a barrier for Daisy. Phil didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. “Middle left under my shoulder blade.” She reached down and pulled her tank up and off, lying on her stomach. 

Daisy was young, she was beautiful, and she was hurt. Phil was not proud to say that that twanged some kind of trope in his brain that got to him. Melinda would probably want to punch him in the face right now, and so would Daisy if she knew no doubt, so Phil worked to keep himself in check. “Ok.” He was careful, applying the balm with the tips of his fingers before rubbing it in gently with the length of them. 

He could feel the little knots under her skin, spots she’d been hurt that were still healing. She jumped when he hit one on her side, but grabbed his hand and put it right back when Phil pulled away. “Please?” He knew what she was asking and Phil also knew this was going to hurt her like hell. They’d all had this kind of twisted up muscle that someone had beaten into submission for them. He nodded then started to work. She’d spent the last six months getting the crap kicked out of her and taking terrible care of her body and it had clearly taken a tremendous toll. She shuddered when he was working one low on her back, whimpering. “Don’t stop.” She was crying by the time he was done, but Phil got the knot out. “Breather… please?” 

“Of course.” Phil got up, trying not to watch as Daisy rose, breasts revealed. “Let me get you some water.” Phil got them both a bottle, taking a minute to wash the Tiger Balm off his hands before he opened her water and handed it over. “Any better?” 

“Tons,” Daisy agreed. She’d sat up, tucking her sheet up under her arms to cover herself modestly though the tank top was still off so the balm could soak in fully. Phil would have appreciated it more if it didn’t look as though her nipples were trying to drill themselves through the sheet. “Will you work on my legs, too?” Phil wanted to say no, but nodded. “I’ll return the favor, I don't want to be greedy but you’re really good with your hands and I feel like crap.” 

“And you’re not communicable.” Daisy laughed. “You’ve got knots all over. I’m sure your legs are the same.” She nodded. “Is it the bones breaking?” 

“I think so. I think it’s calcium… something, I don’t know. I can work on some of them but there are some I just can’t get.” Daisy nodded to his hands. “And you have the magic touch.”  
“Thank Fitz,” Phil held up his mechanical hand, wiggling his fingers. 

“You’re using your right more. Left to stabilize, right to work and that’s…” She gave him the thumbs up as she drank half a bottle of water. He loved the way her eyes looked more like _her_ in this moment. “Wish you knew acupuncture.” 

“I’m sure someone around here knows,” Phil joked. He highly doubted there was anyone in this backwater town that knew anything about Eastern Medicine. Daisy snickered a little then shifted to stand, bringing the sheet with her. She moved to lay down and he caught a glimpse of bare thigh and hip. _Shit._ “Let me grab a towel.” 

“Not on my account,” Daisy told him. Phil still went and got the towel which he gently laid over Daisy’s bare backside. He tried hard not to think of how good it looked as he brought chilly fingers to her skin and started to rub, deciding to start at her calves. He was going to have to go through the Stations of the Cross or something in his head to keep things decent. She jumped a little. “Slightly ticklish,” she admitted. 

“You’re a spy,” he joked. “Work on that. Don’t want you spilling government secrets as you’re being tickled.” She got quiet suddenly. “Daisy, it’s going to be ok. We know you’re not…”

“Don’t,” she cut him off, reaching behind. “… I don’t want to talk about what’s going to happen when you take me in. Just…” She met his eyes and they begged for his silence. What else could he do? 

“Ok,” he agreed. She didn’t need to say anymore and clearly she was relieved as her shoulders fell and she seemed to relax. “Any hot spots you want me to work on?” Daisy was glad for the change of topic and turned to point out a spot on the back of her right thigh. Phil took his time, trying to focus on the healing aspects of this, not on the fact that he was touching a beautiful woman’s bare thigh. She made soft little noises when he started to press harder, turning her head just a little bit. Phil’s eyes were glued to her as she bit her bottom lip. “Ok?” 

“Yeah.” She reached back, brushing his knee. Daisy left her hand there as he moved his a little. “My right hip too? I… may have had a bridge fall on me.” 

Phil laughed a little. “May have… I have photographic evidence,” he tutted at her while he started to move over the towel. “How did you make it out?” 

She turned her wrist over to show a huge bruise that ran from there to her elbow. “Focused it through there, kept it off my upper half.” She winced and shifted. 

“Too much?”

“No, just… the towel is rough.” Phil understood what she was asking but he still kept her gaze as he slowly took it off, revealing everything to him. “Thank you. Sorry if this is weird for you.” 

“It’s medical necessity,” Phil echoed back as he tried hard not to stare at the heart shape of her ass and the gap between her thighs where he could spot just the edge of a pink-brown that said he was seeing her folds. He wanted to put his head through a wall. 

“Oh… yes,” she agreed, her voice a little fallen. Daisy knew better. This couldn’t be anything more than that. “Thank you.” Her voice was a little timid and Phil felt bad for that. Better he establish that boundary for them both before he let himself get carried away. Still, the moment his fingers started to work their way up the back of her thigh, Phil found himself incredibly turned on. He focused on keeping his breathing even because that was going to be a dead giveaway. Phil’s thumb brushed the curve of her backside, just under the right cheek. Daisy’s thighs were tight but as he started to work those tense knots in her hip and thigh, her muscles relaxed. She let out a deep, soft groan as he dug in, her hand reaching back to grab his knee again. 

“Ok?” She just nodded, doing the slow breathing thing that May did when she was in a lot of pain. 

“Yeah. Just keep going.” Phil put his hand down to stabilize himself, pressing her lower back as he changed the angle of his thumb. Part of him noticed the proximity of his fingertips to such rare and beautiful swaths of flesh between her legs. The rest of him was trying to forget that if he moved his thumb three inches to the left that he’d be in that keyhole where her cheeks moved upward and her thighs began. He tried not to think about how easy it would be to violate her trust because Phil was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. As he moved his hands to her lower back, Phil reminded himself that moths died fiery deaths when they acquainted themselves with flames.


	3. Chapter 3

(Two days later…)

“Pizza?”   
“You should have more protein. Do you like spicy food?” Daisy stared at him, brow raised. “There is, believe it or not, a jerk house that delivers.” 

“A what?” Daisy was trying not to laugh. 

“Jamaican. Jerk chicken, goat, delicious,” Phil nodded to her bruised arms. “The heat will be good for you.” Daisy rolled her eyes and pulled her hoodie sleeve down self-consciously as he pulled up the menu on his tablet and came to sit across from her at the small table. It turned out that a healing Inhuman needed a lot of calories to put herself back together so the great majority of their food was gone that first day. 

“It’s fine. Just get whatever. But like a gallon of sweet tea if you’re getting this really spicy.” Phil nodded and put together an order. It was a very large order. Once he’d put in his card number, all they had to do was wait. “Got any change?” Phil looked at her, not understanding what she wanted. “For the vending machine. I’m hungry now and that’s going to take an hour to get here.” 

“Have the rest of my donuts.” Phil was grateful that he’d shifted her attention because he did not want to have to explain the security system at the door. Hell, he was going to have to get her into the bathroom when the delivery person came just to turn it off without her seeing. “Save me one.” Daisy pointedly pulled the last donut from the package and bit into it. “Cruel.” She smiled, the old Daisy coming out as she flicked the donut at him. Phil caught it between his teeth which kept her smiling. Phil liked that. It was pretty much his mission to keep her happy right now. He should have brought her in yesterday while she was sick and probably a hell of a lot easier to move. It would have been safer for everyone. The stronger she got, the more dangerous she was. And what was she going to do when she saw the gauntlets in his bag meant to dampen her powers? Leaving this stupid motel room was going to be a rude awakening so he wasn’t entirely keen to push that. 

“Practice that trick a lot,” Daisy laughed as Phil took the donut from his lips and took a real bite. 

“Only when I was in obedience school,” he gave her a little wink and Daisy smiled. It was a real smile, not one of those cautious glances with humor or that pissed off stare. “You’ve been missed,” Phil told her softly and Daisy’s expression changed. 

“… how is everybody?” It was the first real interest she’d shown in life back home and Phil took full advantage. They sat for the next thirty minutes while Phil filled her in on everyone. Daisy sat and listened, seeming to really focus in when he talked about Jemma and Mack so that was where he focused. Phil took time to talk about May after them, and they were in the middle of that when there was a knock. “Food. I’m going to make myself scarce.” 

Phil watched as Daisy took care of one of his problems and went into the bathroom and closed the door. He got up and turned off the tech that was keeping them separate from the outside world. After checking the cameras he’d put up around their door this morning, it was just the delivery guy so Phil opened the door and took the food. It was a lot. There were a few trips to the long hotel dresser top to put bags down before he paid the man and closed the door. Daisy had hearing like a bat and Phil almost got caught turning the tech back on. “O-M-G that smells good.” 

It was a good thing she was distracted by the food. “Want to clear off the table and I’ll open the bags?” They worked together quietly, Daisy finishing far earlier and going to put some music on. Phil thought that was a nice touch. “Grab your antibiotic while you’re over there.” She took it with the remainder of her gatorade and headed over, limping just a little. “Hip still?” She shrugged and came to look at what was on offer. 

“Goat,” she asked with a little wrinkle of her nose. 

“You need to at least try it.” Phil handed her a plate and set her up with a little bit of everything. “Whatever you don’t like, I’ll finish.” He looked up to find her watching him with a curious gaze. 

“What?” 

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“What?”

“Serve me.” Daisy stepped closer and Phil could smell the motel soap on her skin. It was cheap and chemical, but her scent was underneath it. Phil wanted to wash every bit of the soap from her, to drill down to that smell of just _Daisy_. “Thank you.” Phil knew the thank you was for more than the plate of food and all he could do was nod and try to swallow the lump in his throat. Daisy went to the table after that, back to him. He was incredibly grateful. 

Phil got a hold of himself and headed over with his plate and the six pack he’d ordered. “Did you know,” he set the bottles of Red Stripe on the table, “that delivery of alcohol is legal in this state?” 

“You’re a saint,” Daisy took a bottle and Phil would try to keep her to that, figuring just one couldn’t mess up her antibiotic too badly. She used the edge of the table to open her beer then a second one, setting it in front of Phil. 

“No saint, believe me.” 

“Tell me a story of the non-saintly Phil Coulson then.” Daisy tucked in at the table and picked up her fork. Phil was glad he grabbed that stupid set of picnic ware at the pharmacy on the first day. It felt a lot better than paper plates or eating out of containers. He’d been on enough stakeouts to know that. “What were you like as a teenager?” 

Phil shook his head. “I was a good kid mostly.” Daisy snorted. “No, really. Had my first drink at 17, so not too early. Never cut class until my first girlfriend.”  
“And that was when,” Daisy asked with a raised brow. 

“Also seventeen,” Phil told her. “Well… first serious girlfriend.” 

“Define serious.” Daisy said around a mouthful of plantains. 

“… dated for more than two years?” 

“You have a high threshold, AC.” Daisy clucked her tongue. “Girls think differently. Three months is a long time. Two years before you considered it serious? That’s cold.” 

“Does it help that we almost got married,” he asked with an arched brow having waited until she had a mouthful of food. “We tried to elope. Her parents found out and talked her out of it.” Then he’d gone into the service and had been recruited by SHIELD and the rest was history. 

“What was her name?” Daisy seemed genuinely interested. 

“Elizabeth.” He smiled just a little bit. “She was smart as a whip, actually she brought my GPA up because she refused to…” Phil laughed and shook it off. 

“Oh no, you have to tell me now.” 

So Phil took another drink and tried to figure out how to explain. “… if I scored less than a C on any test or if my average dropped, she wouldn’t…” He blushed, sipping at his beer again, “… get physical.” 

“So … she wouldn’t spar with you?” Daisy smirked. “Or even shake your hand?” 

“Wasn’t my hand that was turning blue,” Phil pointed out. “I started getting better grades because of her policy. She said it was like sports, if my grades dropped I got benched.” 

“Oh, I like her,” Daisy laughed. 

“Yeah, me too.” Phil’s smile felt melancholy and he refocused on his food. “What about you? Were you a good kid?”

“You know I wasn’t,” Daisy replied pointedly, kicking him under the table. “Please, ask me something better than that.”

“Ok….” Phil worked to think of something he didn’t actually know about her. “Tell me about your first boyfriend.” 

“Oh, that’s…. Well his name was Malcolm. He had these long dreads and was three years older than me.” Phil listened, finding out that Malcolm had been Daisy’s foster brother at one of the many homes she’d been bounced between. They’d actually kept in touch and ran away together a couple of times. Phil felt progressively worse as he listened to this story that was supposed to be sweet. He wished that he could change how her early life had been. If it had been in his power, he would have. Hell, if he’d known he would have tried to help. They could have just had her go into longterm care with an agent. It wasn’t unheard of. “… he had these full lips and I couldn’t stop looking at them. That’s how he first figured it out.” 

Phil tuned back in and nodded, hoping she didn’t catch his little zone out. “How old were you when you met?” 

“I was young,” was about all she’d specify. That was concerning, but Phil let it go. “He was more of a big brother’s best friend at first. It took me a year to realize I like liked him. Then I couldn’t stop thinking about him but I had hopped two homes by then.” 

Daisy had finished her plate and Phil needed a second. “So what did you like?” 

“… well he was an awesome kisser.” 

“Not what I meant,” Phil thumbed at the takeout buffet on the dresser behind them. 

“Yeah… um…” She blushed and Phil blushed in response. “Sweet potatoes, plantain, chicken… and a little more goat.”

“I’ve converted you.”

“I like the seasoning.” Daisy seemed grateful that Phil was letting her slip go and shifted to stand. She filled her plate, giving Phil a moment to watch her move. It was clear her hip was still hurting her, but her skin was a far better color than when he’d found her. She was moving better, too. Her bruises were improving faster than they really ought to, but that was Daisy in a nutshell… something incredible that really shouldn’t be. “You want anything while I’m up?” 

“A biscuit and the rest of the goat.” He decided to open himself a second beer, tossing the bottle from the first in the trash bin behind him. It made a loud clang and Daisy spun, almost dropping her plate. “Sorry… sorry. Bad move.” He put his hands up to show it really was a mistake. 

“Shit, that scared me.” She set down her plate and picked up Phil’s plate. “You can finish mine, too. It’s a little bitter for me.” She pushed her beer toward Phil, smiling a little. “Thanks for doing this, for taking such good care of me.” Daisy’s hand settled on his wrist, squeezing for just a moment before she moved back to the dresser to fill his plate. Phil had never been more grateful for a hasty retreat than that moment. By the time she got back to the table, he’d blinked the tears away and chased the lump in his throat down with the remainder of her beer.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, once Daisy had gone to sleep, Coulson closed his computer and went to take a shower. He had his phone with him to monitor the door and listened as best he could. He was really putting a little bit of trust into Daisy not to run. He did think she was asleep for real though. That was the only reason he decided to do what he did. 

Phil was pent up. He felt out of whack and he knew what was going to help but it wasn’t exactly easy to beat off when you were in a small motel room. He honestly didn’t think he was chancing much when he slipped in his earbud and turned on the shower to dampen any other noises he might make while he was taking care of himself. He clicked on one of his favorite videos featuring a petite dark haired girl with big brown eyes and a lovely backside. It wasn’t a professional video, rather amateurish done on a cellphone no doubt. Still, it was the noises she made more than anything. 

Her partner was another dark haired beauty, older than the first but no less stunning. This woman had pale skin and long legs. Not to mention two of the most beautiful breasts Phil had ever seen. He undressed quickly, watching the women kiss. They touched each other in slow, sweet caresses at first, a build up that was real. He liked that this was clearly two people who enjoyed each other and unlike professional pornography, this seemed sincere. He kneaded himself through his boxers their hands started to roam. He had a few like this, those go-to fantasies that he knew could get him off pretty quickly. 

The boxers came off and Phil was already half hard. Hell, he’d been half hard since Daisy touched his wrist if he was being completely honest. It had triggered every time he saw a glimpse too much of her skin or felt her brush his arm with her breast as she leaned over him more than once while they worked together. Phil’s hand gripped his cock and he started a stroke intended to fill him out. It was a little dry so he added a touch of lotion. It wasn’t great, all chemically smelling, but it got the job done. Soon the women on the video were laying on the bed, one woman’s hand pressed between the brown-eyed woman’s thighs. The younger woman was panting, hands gripping the sheets as her hips started to arch. Phil’s mind moved him from the girl on the screen to the curve of Daisy’s hip. He’d seen every inch of her the past few days and it was all that his mind seemed able to focus on. The girl in the film cried out for her lover, back arching hard off the bed. The girl’s breasts were on the smaller side, but with pink-brown nipples much like Daisy’s. 

“Fuck.” Coulson groaned under his breath as he straightened up. He couldn’t do this if he kept thinking of her. He closed that film and went to another movie. But again, it was a beautiful dark haired girl. Phil opened a third, fourth, fifth, and sixth… all beautiful dark haired girls with brown eyes. Ok, so clearly he had a type. 

He was just about to close out a seventh video when he heard a knock on the door. “Coulson, I need to come in. I forgot to brush my teeth.” 

“… I’ll be out in five minutes.” Phil pulled out his headphones and rolled them up, stashing them in his pants pocket. He locked his phone and tossed it onto a towel on the shelf. 

“It will take me two minutes. Come on. I just want to go back to bed. Besides, I forgot my pain pill and they’re in there now.” 

“… fine.” He climbed into the shower, jumping at the temperature and quickly adjusting it. The curtain was opaque from the neck down but there was a clear plastic strip around the top that was enough to see someone’s face through. “Come in.”

“Thanks. I think I have goat stuck between my teeth back there.” He heard the water turn on and Daisy’s toothbrush rattle against the plastic cup they were stashing them in. There was something about her toothbrush next to his that made Phil really happy. “You almost done,” she asked around a mouthful of toothpaste foam. 

“Just a couple more minutes,” he said as he looked at his infuriatingly stiff cock. Even the cold water surprise hadn’t made him go down. Fucker. 

“Good. I want you to work on my hip a little bit. I fell asleep weird and it feels all janky.” Of course she was still talking around her foam and Phil watched her spit _after._ “Sorry. Are you too tired. That’s… I should have asked, not told.” 

“It’s fine,” he told her. Her being there was not helping the state of things downstairs and if he was going to work on her hip, he needed it to subside. 

“I’m going to steal the rest of this lotion, ok?” Phil flushed and hoped she’d think it was due to the hot water. 

“Sure.” 

“We should ask housekeeping for more.” Phil nodded and turned, hoping that he was going to be able to get a pillow between them without Daisy questioning why. The next thing he heard was moaning. It took him a moment to realize and his eyes went wide. “Sorry… crap. I was… “ Daisy shut his phone off and Coulson wanted to sink through the ground. “I’m going to go.” Coulson was proud that he had at least enough dignity to stay on his feet until she closed the door. 

“Fuck, fuck… fuck.” He closed his eyes and sincerely hoped that she wasn’t going to be too upset. He was an adult. He really should have had the courtesy to hold off. And yet he hadn’t and now he was well and truly screwed. And his son of a bitch cock still wasn’t deflating. It took him about ten minutes to get himself in any shape to exit that room. When he did, he found Daisy sitting on the foot of her bed, bare legs curled up under her. “I’m really sorry you had…” 

“Coulson… don’t apologize. You did try to stop me from coming in. I’m sorry I invaded your privacy.” She looked sincerely repentant and Coulson felt powerless to be angry. 

“Forgiven,” he told her. “Though how you got in my phone…”

“I wanted to see if you deleted me.” Daisy had put emergency protocols into a few of their phones, Phil’s included. They’d allow her to open and access the phones in case of an emergency. “You didn’t.”

“I knew you’d be back.” 

“I’m not back, Coulson. I’m in custody.” And there it was. Phil looked away. “It’s been nice pretending otherwise, but I’m not stupid. I know you’ve got to take me in.” She unfolded her legs and stood, picking a water out of the mini fridge near her bed. He took it as a good, or at the very least neutral, sign that she really was ok since she was still in only the tank top and shorts she’d gone to bed in. She didn’t think he was some weirdo. She moved back to her bed, lying down in the middle of it with the water beside her. “Tiger balm’s on the table.” 

“You still want me to work on your hip?” 

“Still hurts doesn’t it?” Daisy had propped herself up on her elbows and was looking at him quite seriously. “What did you think, that because I now know that you beat the meat that I don’t want to take advantage of your skills as a masseur anymore?” 

“Well… kind of?” Phil felt incredibly uncomfortable. 

“Everyone does it, Phil. I mean… a solid 95% at the very least. It’s normal.” She was looking at him quite seriously and Phil felt slightly uncomfortable at how forceful it was. “I do find the choice of lesbian porn a little cliched, though.” 

“Two women,” Phil pointed out before he could stop himself. 

“Ahhhh. A connoisseur of the fairer sex.” Daisy’s hips lifted and she pushed her shorts down. “So is it always lesbians?” 

“Daisy…” He was warning her. 

“Fine. Just come get this knot out.” She gave him a look and wiggled her hand in his direction. “Please?” Phil eventually acquiesced and sat next to her a fair distance away. “Thank you.” She turned back around and laid her head down while he warmed up his hands a little. She waited until his hands were on her, working her muscles to speak again. “The one giving was really pretty.” 

“Daisy!” Coulson was tempted to slap her thigh but that might be taken the wrong way. 

“Come on. Be a grown up.”

“I am… I was just raised Catholic.” Phil’s fingers worked harder, knowing he might shut her up that way. He was really grinding on a knot when she let out a sound of real pain. “What?” He stopped immediately, hoping it wasn’t him. “Are you ok?”

“I felt the bone shift weird… crap, I think I might have really screwed up that hip.” She looked genuinely concerned. “That really hurt.” 

Phil placed a hand gently over her hip, thumb stroking the skin of her lower back. “I’m sorry.” 

“Not you,” she told him as she reached out to pat his knee. “I think that bridge really screwed me up.” She shifted up a little and Phil focused away as her tank rode up and he could see more of her lower back. “Just give me a second and you can keep going if you don’t mind.” 

“No, of course not. Did you wind up taking that pain pill?” 

“Nope.” 

“Ok. Let me get that first.” Phil was grateful for the distance and went back to the bathroom to get her a pill. She’d taken off her panties now, her bare backside a lovely curve in the distance. 

“They were bunching weird.” She hoped he was ok with it, Phil could see it on her face. She was pushing the envelope in every possible way and he had to be prepared that this was a tactic. He told himself that she was probably messing with him and that it was just her butt. He could deal with that. Of course he wanted to squeeze it and wrap her thighs around his… _woah._ “Thanks,” she took the pain pill and chased it with a big swig of water. Coulson’s eyes flitted to her ass and Daisy smirked before giving the bed a pat. 

Phil put that pillow between them now and started with the Tiger Balm. Hopefully she was feeling some deep bone bruising at the worst. All the massage in the world wasn’t going to fix a broken bone. He took it as a good sign that she wasn’t injured too badly because she could walk around the room fine. Phil was incredibly proud of himself that he was able to refocus on the music Daisy had put on her small speaker. He didn’t recognize it immediately but soon he got that it was all covers of old songs by new artists. Phil could appreciate that. She let out a soft groan as he moved his fingertips down the back of her thigh. He was trying to stretch out a muscle and it was clearly working. What was also working was his cock, rallying from the touch, the smell, the sight of her. And every time she moaned or fidgeted under his fingers, Phil was incredibly grateful for that pillow between her thigh and his lap. 

It felt like they were both playing chicken with this, like she was pushing him and he was trying his damnedest not to react. The less he reacted, the more she pushed it until she was half naked on the bed with his hands on her ass. Phil wasn’t entirely sure he knew which was was up now. “That stuff is the best,” Daisy told him as she looked over her shoulder at Phil. “I could buy buckets of Tiger Balm and it would never be enough.” Phil thought this was somehow dirtier because now she was looking at him. “Did you… finish?” Phil was confused for a moment. “Earlier.” His fingers flexed a second before he pulled them from her thigh, shifting back. “Coulson… really, it’s fine.” She half turned and he grabbed her hip, stopping her from moving all the way. “I was just going to offer a handy but if you’re freaking out it’s fine. God.” Daisy put her hands up in surrender and shook her head. 

“You’re pushing it and you know it.” Daisy glanced over her shoulder at him. “Big time.” For moment Phil was inspired to smack her ass but refrained just barely, getting up and walking away instead. 

“No, pushing it would be if I did this.” He couldn’t turn away before he saw her turn, pulling her shirt off to show off every inch of herself to him. “Or if I pointed out that you’re drilling a hole through the front of your pants.” 

“Shit,” Phil turned a little, attempting to hide what was happening and just how unfortunate his dick’s timing was. She was between him and the bathroom which was his only option for escape and did not look as though she intended upon moving. 

“I’ve seen you look. It’s fine. I’m not shy about my body.” Phil turned bright red, looking away because that was what he was supposed to do not because it was what he wanted. God, he wanted to just stare. She was standing there, not a stitch on in total challenge to him. Phil was unsure what horrible thing he’d done that this would be his punishment. This was not going to turn out well. “All I’m saying is that I’ve thought about it too and this might be the only chance we get.” Phil supposed that should pull on his heartstrings or something, but instead it just made him want to pin her to the wall. It made him want to cram all the things he’d ever thought of doing with her into this one night. _She’d_ thought of it, of them together. “I might be hurt but I know I could still blow your mind.” Daisy stepped closer, brow raised. He looked and couldn’t look away. “All you have to do is say yes, Coulson.” 

Daisy continued to close on him and Phil was struggling against every instinct he had. It took everything he had in him, but Coulson managed to shake his head. “No. This isn’t right.” Still she closed in, reaching out to run her hand down his bicep. “Daisy, this isn’t…” But then her lips were on his, gentle because she thought he needed it not because that was what she wanted. It was totally in his power to move her away, to pull back, but Daisy was bringing his hand to her hip, running it up her side and guiding him to cup her breast and Phil found himself lost in the moment, this potential one chance. She pressed herself against him, rubbing her thigh over his hard cock right through the front of his sweat pants, bold as brass. Alarm bells were sounding but the less noble parts of him won out. 

The arm that had been limp at his side, stunned and unsure, moved around her waist, hand pressing into the middle of Daisy’s back. That was when he was reminded how it felt to span most of her waist in his handspan. He loved how she leaned back into his touch, looking at him with a little surprise, but a smile behind her eyes. Her arms wrapped around his neck and Daisy did her level best to drive him to the brink as they stood there. He let it go on far too long and it was harder and harder to stop himself every second he let this carry on, but Phil knew that he had to. He really, really didn’t want to, but this was not ok. She was in his custody, but more than that… he didn’t want this to start on unsure footing if that was what this was. He didn’t push her away, just came up for air, resting his forehead on her shoulder. Daisy’s fingernails scraped down the back of his neck, making him shudder. “We should pack tonight.” She looked confused. “We’re going in tomorrow. I can’t keep you here anymore. And if you’re healthy enough to try this… “ 

“Try this,” Daisy asked as she shifted back. “I wasn’t _trying_ anything.” Her tone went harsh and Coulson figured that maybe he miscalculated. _Shit._ That was when she pulled away and started to angrily pack. Well… angrily pack while naked. How was this his life? And how was it that the one moment his eyes slipped to her ass that that was the moment Daisy looked over at him? “Do you think I was trying to seduce you because I was going to slip out?” Coulson stared and Daisy turned back to pack. “I cannot believe this,” she grumbled under her breath. “I finally sack up enough courage and you….” 

Daisy shook her head, genuinely angry and Phil found himself presented with a choice. “You’re serious.” She opened her mouth to say something, probably something pretty mean from the look on her face, but Phil silenced her with a kiss that was anything but sweet. She was right. This very well might be their only shot. He was bringing her in tomorrow and that meant that she would probably be locked up, out of reach. Coulson couldn’t stomach it. The thought of her being locked away and never trying hurt too damn much. 

The kiss went on a long time, Coulson not moving an inch from her as their lips worked against each other. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about this, more than once. “Daisy,” he moaned softly against her lips getting a little groan back from her in response. It stayed like that, them kissing one of his hands on her ass the other on her breast, for awhile. 

“I want you, Coulson,” she told him as she led the hand from her backside to her folds, boldly leading him to where she wanted to be touched. Coulson was no fool and moved his fingers to please her while his lips caressed her throat. “That feels so good, god it’s been forever,” she hissed, arching her hips forward into his attentions. “Please, Phil,” she asked eyes a little wide as he mouthed across one breast, two fingers pushing into her as she stood close. God she was warm, Coulson thought, the fingers spreading and pumping inside her while they kissed. 

He had her breathless and trembling by the time the backs of her knees hit the bed. “Lay down,” he urged, wrapping his hands around her as she moved, letting them trail over her body. “You may be the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Coulson told her. Despite the bruises she was oh so lovely to Phil. He could have stared at her all day. Instead she pulled him close, squeezing his ass through his sweats letting them grind together in bed for awhile as he fingered her open. 

They made love that night, Coulson careful not to bruise Daisy anymore, Daisy careful not to hurt Coulson with her enhanced strength or any slip of her powers. She was still getting used to things, after all. He stretched her nicely as he entered, waking up parts of Daisy she’d thought had died. They worked together hard and slow to bring the other over the edge. That seemed to be all each cared about and they found release almost simultaneously in the end. 

Coulson held onto Daisy afterward, both catching their breath as the sweat cooled and their bodies came down from the high they’d been on. Tomorrow he’d bring her in, but they still had a lot of tonight yet to go.


End file.
